Casing paper is commonly manufactured from wet laid paper webs of staple length, relatively strong, high-tenacity natural fibers, such as abaca, sisal or flax. The paper web is saturated with a dilute viscose solution. The cellulose in the viscose is then regenerated by passing the web through an acidic regenerating bath. The web is then washed free of acid and dried to produce a paper web impregnated with acid-regenerated cellulose. This casing paper is then generally formed into rolls (“master rolls”). Casings for the packaging of processed meats, e.g. sausage, may be manufactured from the casing paper by cutting it into strips, which are then folded and seamed to form tubes. The tubes are saturated with an alkaline viscose solution. The cellulose in the viscose is then regenerated by means of an acidic regenerating bath. The tube is then washed free of acid and salts. If desired, the tube may be passed through an aqueous bath that contains a plasticizer, e.g. glycerin, for the regenerated cellulose. The tube is dried by passing it through a heated chamber (the tube being in an inflated state) to give a cellulosic film tubing which has embedded therein a cellulose paper web. This tubing is typically stuffed with a processed meat product under pressure. The purpose in treating the initial paper web with the dilute viscose solution, followed by regeneration, is to provide the web with strength and structural integrity so that it may withstand the treatment with the highly caustic viscose solution used in the formation of the casing tubes. However, despite the initial treatment with dilute viscose, the treatment with the highly caustic, more concentrated viscose solution used in the formation of the casing tubes will inevitably entail a certain degree of softening and weakening of the web. Thus, despite a complicated multiple step treating process production difficulties may still be encountered during stuffing of the casing due to lower than desirable web strengths.